


Came Tumbling After

by parallelmonsoon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confinement, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor burns, References to Religion, Stabbing, something like electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelmonsoon/pseuds/parallelmonsoon
Summary: Thomas is ready to start exploring more complex themes on his show.  Patton is trying so, so hard to be okay with that.  But there's a part of him that insists that Thomas needs to be pure to be good, and when that inner conflict overwhelms him a new side is born.   Purity is determined to protect Thomas from himself...no matter what it takes
Comments: 34
Kudos: 106
Collections: Remix Revival 2020 Madness





	Came Tumbling After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Often Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474930) by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv). 
  * In response to a prompt by [shnuffeluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv) in the [remixmadness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2020) collection. 



> To my remix giftee...I really, really hope you like this!

Patton was tired.

Another long day, another debate with too many voices fighting to be heard. Another dilemma with no pat (ha!) answers to be found.

And that was okay! 

Really it was.

Only...

Patton was tired. It dragged at his shoulders and made them sag. His head hurt, a terrible, throbbing ache that pulsed at his temples.

He slid down to sit crisscross applesauce on the floor of his floor, surrounded by the flotsam and jetsam of Thomas's childhood. Surrounded by memories of a time when the hardest choice Thomas had faced had been between mac and cheese and dinosaur nuggets for dinner.

By his knee Mr. Butterbean stared up with his fraying smile and scuffed button eyes. Patton scooped up the battered old teddy with a cry, snuggling him close and nuzzling their noses together.

He was being silly. Patton knew full well that the other sides and even Thomas often thought him childish as it was, and hadn't Virgil chided him often enough for holding too tight to the past? And yet here he was, cuddling a musty old plushie that Thomas had forgotten about back in first grade.

Patton made to set the bear down, but his gaze fell on a thin, clapboard book and he found himself snatching that up too. He traced his fingers over the cover, smiling at the faded picture of a kindly gray goose sheltering a motley collection of baby critters under her wings.

A Mother Goose Treasury. Mrs. Sanders used to read it to Thomas before bed every night. They would curl up together in the recliner, cozy under a blanket, chanting words made friendly by repetition. Warm and protected, snug as two bugs, and that had been simple too, Thomas's trust that life was good.

Back then Thomas had never doubted that **he** was good too.

Patton flipped through the pages, holding the book low so the bear in the lap could see the pictures too. His smile dwindled as he read, twisting down into a small, pinched frown.

Humpty Dumpty. Shattered to pieces on the unforgiving ground, surrounded by somber-faced soldiers and mournful horses.

Four and twenty blackbirds exploding from the hollow of a pie. The birds' beaks gaped wide, and Patton couldn't be sure if they were singing or screaming.

Jack tumbling down to break his crown. Jill following after.

Patton closed the book slowly. He had forgotten just how violent those old stories could be. What had Mrs. Sanders been thinking, reading such things to Thomas at such a tender age? Was that maybe why...

No. Patton shook off the thought. It implied that Thomas had been damaged in some way, and there was nothing wrong with Thomas. He just wanted to take his show in a new direction.

And that was okay! 

Patton was trying so, so hard to let it be okay.

He hugged Butterbean a little tighter, squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden threat of tears.

...he was just so terribly tired.

* * *

Patton woke in slow stages. 

It took him a long moment to realize he was curled atop his quilt, the book and the bear tucked against the curve of his belly. He had a vague memory of crawling into bed, teeth gritted against the growing pain in his skull. He couldn't honestly say if he had fallen asleep or simply passed out, and that was a tad worrisome. 

It took him even longer to realize he wasn't alone.

"...who?"

Patton scrambled off the bed and to his feet. The side in front of him cocked his head to one side and smiled gentle and serene.

"A pleasure," he said, and offered a hand. 

Belatedly Patton realized he was still clutching Butterbean. He dropped the bear (wincing to see him somersault to the floor) and took the stranger's hand on reflex. His hand was very soft, but his grip was firm enough to ache, just a little.

The unfamiliar side wore a white suit that made Patton think of Thomas's first communion outfit. There were dark markings under his blank, white eyes. Not eye shadow, like Virgil, but midnight black blotches that extended far down his cheeks.

Wings.

He had wings.

They were tidy and small, only reaching to his waist, and snowy white. In the sepia light of the room they almost seemed to glow.

"Oh," Patton breathed, "A swan. You're a swan."

The side looked over his own shoulder, flexing those pretty wings open and closed. "I suppose that I am," he said as he turned back to Patton, "I think...."

He hesitated, then gave a sharp, decisive nod. "Purity. I am Purity."

 _'You're beautiful,'_ Patton thought.

Still it was strange. They shared the same face, of course, but looking at Purity....

Patton couldn't shake the feeling that he already knew the other side. It was a creeping déjà vu that brought up the goose pimples on his arms.

"Where did you come from?" There hadn't been a new side since Thomas was a tiny little guy.

Purity tilted his head in that abrupt, bird-like way. "Don't you know?"

Oh.

Patton supposed that he did.

He realized then that the headache and the sick, soul deep exhaustion were both gone, and that should have been Patton's first clue. Birth was never without suffering. Though that still left the question of why...and Patton thought he knew the answer to that too.

Earlier that evening Patton had made a choice. And this...this was his punishment.

He had splintered himself. Become unworthy of the things that Purity, lovely and shining, now contained.

Purity went on smiling. "You look frightened," he said, "I am only here to help." He straightened his shoulders, bringing his hands up to fist his lapels, and Patton recognized the posture of a youth group leader when he saw it. "You've been frightfully lax, but I am confident we can get Thomas back on the right path. I'm not angry, Morality, but I **am** disappointed."

Patton shrank in on himself. Disappointed was always worse.

"I'm given to understand that Thomas is considering a more mature rated series," Purity went on. His wrinkled nose conveyed what he thought of **that**. "You and I will need to have a talk with him, won't we?" 

...except Thomas had already made a decision. They'd spent weeks discussing and arguing and at times outright bickering. Even Remus had been invited to the table and asked to give his opinion (and boy howdy had he ever!) 

And the truth was that everyone had made good points. Virgil's trepidation had been understandable. Logan had carefully laid out the likely consequences for the business side of things. Roman had been mulish at first, but at some point his pouting had shifted to tentative excitement at the prospect of creating something new. And Remus...

"Morality?" Purity pressed, "You agree that we need to speak to Thomas, of course?"

"....I'm not sure," Patton admitted, "Remus had an idea for a video, and Thomas really seemed to think it could work. I think...it's a little rough, but I think it might actually help people?" Though it might also trigger others, and that had been the part Patton had worried about the most. "It's complicated. Janus says..."

Purity's lips pressed thin.

"Ah," he said, "I believe I see the problem."

Purity's smooth, even voice had taken on a bitter edge. His hands tightened on his lapels, knuckles blanching pale.

"What problem?" Patton ventured.

"Clearly we can make no progress until certain...influences...are removed." He gave another of those sharp, certain nods. "Do not trouble yourself, Morality. As I said, I am only here to help."

Purity sank out.

* * *

How long did Patton stand there, useless and gawking?

When his stupid, stupid brain finally put the pieces together he jolted and dropped out of his room with speed enough to make himself dizzy. He'd only been to Janus's room once before, and that had been with Janus there to show him the way. The subconscious was a confusing place, and he got himself turned around and had to backtrack before he rose up where he wanted to be.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Purity lecturing a mystified Janus seemed a safe bet. Hurt feelings, maybe, because Purity seemed to still view him as a villain and Janus was more sensitive than he liked to pretend. 

Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't this. 

Purity standing smug and triumphant. Janus...

Janus trapped. The cage was tiny, so small he barely had room to stand upright, and the bars were made of brightly glowing light.

And Janus didn't just look mystified.

He looked **afraid**.

"Ah, Morality," Purity greeted, "As you can see, I have already contained the sinner. He will trouble Thomas no longer."

"Janus?" Patton whispered weakly.

Janus shot him a look of wild-eyed desperation. "Patton. What-"

The glow of the bars brightened until Patton had to squint against it. There was a humming buzz. Janus cried out as small sparks danced across his body.

"I did warn you not to talk," Purity said mildly.

"Hey!" Patton stomped over to Purity. He was so angry he was trembling, fists clenched tight and teeth clenched. "You let him go right this instant, mister!"

Purity's wings flared wide when Patton stepped up to him. A blink, and he was back to his calm, unruffled self. It made Patton want to shake him. 

"Deceit is a threat to Thomas," Purity chided, “Surely you...you do understand that, don’t you, Morality?” 

He faltered then, the calm veneer cracking as his brow furrowed. “Morality…” He sounded almost mournful, and Patton hated the part of himself that wanted to reassure his newborn other half. “...has he already corrupted you so much that you can’t recognize the snake before you?” 

“No one has corrupted me! I just…” 

Patton stopped. He took a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm down. Anger wasn't going to convince Purity of anything, but maybe sincerity would. Purity was **good** , after all. Sure, he'd gotten the wrong idea and done something terrible, but he'd only wanted to protect Thomas. That was something Patton understood all too well. If he just explained...

"Janus hasn't corrupted me," he said more softly. He glanced back over his shoulder at the trapped side and tried to offer a reassuring smile. Janus was still shaking, but he dipped his chin in a nod.

Okay, then. He was trusting Patton. That was...

"It's true that Janus and I haven't always seen eye to eye," Patton told his counterpart, "I used to think that he was bad for Thomas too. But I also used to think that good and bad were easy to figure out."

'I used to think that purity was righteous,' Patton thought but did not say.

Simple was easy. Complicated was so much harder...

And that was okay. For the first time Patton really, truly believed that.

"I agreed that Thomas should make the new videos," he said, and held his chin high when Purity recoiled, "Thomas is ready for it, Purity. And before...Thomas was **breaking**. I was the one hurting him, not Janus."

Purity gave him a look of disbelief that bordered on betrayal. "I was," Patton insisted, "I thought I knew the only path, but it turns out you get to choose a new one every day. It's harder, but it also means the world is a whole lot bigger."

There came a long, tense silence. Slowly Purity's posture softened. His shoulders relaxed, his wings easing down and spreading a little wider. He reached out to cup Patton's cheek, thumb brushing over where the swan's mask was on his own.

"Oh, Morality..."

"Patton!" Patton put on his best megawatt happy-to-have-a-new-friend smile. "You can call me Patton! I'm so-"

Purity pushed him.

Hard.

Patton stumbled backwards, arms windmilling as he tried to find his balance. Somehow he kept himself from falling rump-over-teakettle and stared at his other half in shock. He could feel his lips quivering, but he absolutely refused to cry.

"Don't worry," Purity said, "I can fix Thomas, and I can fix you too."

A snap of his fingers and Patton shied back as the cage materialized around him. He heard Janus snarl and throw himself against his own bars. The buzz this time climbed in pitch until it crackled. Janus cried out again, this time in pain, and shrank in on himself to avoid further contact with the nasty thing.

"Don't!" Patton told him, "Oh, Janus, Janus, don't- just stay still!"

Even though he knew better, Patton tried to reach out to Logan. To Roman, to Virgil. Even Thomas. But this far down he could only feel them faintly, and he knew there would be no rescue.

"Good and bad really are that simple." Purity ran a finger down one of the bars. Instead of buzzing it chimed, high and beautiful. "If you are good, my cage can't hurt you. But if you are bad...you will be kept, and you will be punished. And in time, you will be **purified**."

He was wearing that soft, soft smile again. Standing straight-backed and tall, hands at his chest. With his white suit and white eyes and white wings he looked otherworldly. Angelic, and Patton hated him for it. 

He hated him, and he did not shy from it.

"Yes," Purity said, as if he knew Patton's thoughts and had expected no less, "You're sinning even now, aren't you? Once I have captured the others..."

The scowl that twisted Patton's face felt strange and unfamiliar. He edged forward, as close to the bars as he dared, glaring at Purity with all of his rage. "Leave them alone! They haven't done-"

Purity snorted. He caught himself quickly, clearing his throat and looking a little flustered at allowing something so uncouth. 

"If Morality himself has strayed so far, I have little doubt that all of Thomas has been afflicted." He gave Patton another one of those long, mournful looks. Almost pitying. "I'm going to fix this," he promised, "When I am Thomas's only influence, your confusion will end."

He cleared his throat.

"And should any side prove intractable even after they've had time to reflect on the error of their ways...well, needs must. Certainly that demon that calls itself Creativity will need to be excised."

When the bars crackled this time Janus only threw himself harder against them. Snarling and thrashing and fighting, stretching his arms out between them in a vain attempt to claw at Purity. The newborn side only watched with faint amusement as Janus's face started to sizzle and burn, blisters erupted where he pressed his face against the bars.

Horrified, Patton cried out and stumbled forward. Pure reflex, just wanting so desperately to help his friend.

His groping hand passed through the bars.

Patton froze. Tentatively he moved his arm from side to side, and felt only the faintest tingling as it phased through the stripes of light. He took a deep breath for courage and stepped through, wincing in anticipation of pain that never came. 

He was free. 

Purity rounded on him, the dim light of his eyes flaring hot. "What- you can't do that!"

It was the bewildered anger of a man seeing something that should not- could not- be. Patton shouldered him aside and hurried to Janus's cage.

"You said you can keep the bad in," he said as he passed, "Well, I'm not bad. And neither is Janus."

And maybe Janus didn't know that. Not enough to free himself, but that was okay. Patton had faith enough for both of them.

The cage melted to fog and drifted away when Patton touched it. He caught Janus when he fell forward, following him down when he folded to his knees. Janus shuddered against him, clutching at Patton with shaking hands and hiding his poor, burned face against his shoulder.

"I've got you," Patton whispered. He nuzzled his nose against the other side's temple. "I've got you."

He looked over Janus's head to where Purity stood watching with his mouth agape. "We're not all bad," Patton told him, "But we're not all good either. We're both, and which is which...." He smiled down at the side shaking in his arms, lowering his voice a little to share the joke. "...well, that depends, doesn't it?"

Even then- even then- Patton held out hope. After all, the fact that he had been able to pass through the cage...that meant something. Surely now Purity would have to listen. He would have to admit that pure and good were not always one and the same.

Purity screamed.

A pure, tonal cry that doubled and echoed, and buried inside it was a church chant, a hymn of brimstone fire. He snapped with a vicious flick of his wrist, and what appeared this time was not a cage but a dagger. Not a thing of light but cold steel, wickedly curved and gleaming sharp.

"You." Spittle sprayed with the hiss. He narrowed his gaze, staring past Patton to Janus. "Deceiver. Tempter. **Snake**."

He lunged. Patton pushed Janus down and threw himself across the other side. He didn't feel the pain at first, just the shock of something foreign plunging deep into his back.

But the pain did come, and it was deep and biting and terrible. Patton sucked in a bubbling cough, staring down into Janus's wide eyes. The other side rolled them both, squirming out from Patton's weight and snapping to summon his staff. He moved to straddle Patton, posture crouched and ready, showing his fangs in a snarl. Ready to attack or defend, and that wasn't right. 

Patton should be the one protecting Janus. Purity was his burden. He was the part of Patton who judged others and found them wanting. Who thought that good was only good when it was perfect. He tried to push himself up with a shaking arm, determined not to leave Janus to face this monster alone.

But Purity stood frozen, staring down at the blade and the blood that darkened his sleeves. More had splattered across the front of his suit. 

He looked up at them slowly. "I-"

Patton scrambled to catch hold of Janus's trouser leg when the other side started to step forward. Janus sidestepped neatly and advanced slowly on Purity.

"Look at yourself." His voice was hoarse but even. "Look at him." He swept the staff back to point toward Patton. "Look at what you've done."

Purity stepped back. He shook his head and held up the dripping dagger in warning. 

"I- I did what needed to be done." He nodded to himself and straightened, finding his resolve. "This- it wasn't my fault. You are the one who corrupted Morality, Deceit."

His voice rang with conviction, but when Janus took another step forward Purity gave way. 

"If I am the sinner, then Patton is the victim," Janus said, "And his blood is on your hands"

Purity glanced down as if against his will. He shuddered hard.

Another step forward. Another step back.

"Look at him!" Janus shouted, and Purity's gaze snapped back to Patton. "All he's ever tried to do was help Thomas. To love him. And if he has sinned along the way-"

"-Deuteronomy 21:18," Purity snapped, "If a man-"

"John 8:7," Janus countered.

Purity shook his head again, and it was wild and harried, a desperate denial. "Let he who is without sin...but I am no sinner."

Janus laughed, head thrown back, making a show of it. He let it trail off slowly, then pointed a gloved hand at Purity's wing.

"Look at yourself," he said, deadly soft this time.

Purity stared at the single, bright drop of blood near the tip of his pinion. The dagger fell from his hand to clatter against the floor.

"I'm not-" He shook his hands as if he could flick the blood away, then reached out to touch his wing with shaking fingers. That only spread the ruddy stain, and Purity moaned like an animal trapped and wounded. "I'm...I'm not a sinner..."

Patton pushed himself to his feet with a lurch and a groan. He felt a fresh sluice of warm blood wash down his side and twisted his arm behind his back to press a hand against the wound, gritting his teeth against the savage hurt of it. Janus made a guttural sound of annoyance and hurried back to pull Patton's free arm over his shoulder.

"Idiot," he hissed, and Patton nodded. 

"Saying you aren't a sinner is a sin." He let himself lean in against Janus, smiling a bit when the other side materialized more arms to hold him more securely. "It's blasphemy. Only God is wholly pure."

Purity moaned again and pulled viciously at his own feathers, pulling out a handful with a whine of disgust. "Get it off," he begged, and held out his hands to them both in beseechment. 

Patton sucked in a startled gasp when he saw the other side's face. Purity's eyes had gone pitch black. He was crying, and his tears were tiny motes of light.

"Please," he whispered, and crumbled to his knees.

"Help me to him," Patton told Janus, and when the other side balked simply raised a brow and pursed his lips. Janus heaved a sigh, supporting Patton as he limped his slow, painful way over.

When they were close enough Patton stepped away from Janus, absently shushing his protest. Going to his own knees hurt like the absolute dickens, but he managed it with only a bitten off whimper. Purity flinched when Patton reached for him, squeezing shut those dark, fathomless eyes. 

"Shhh," he whispered, and took his counterpart by the shoulders, tugging him closer with gentle persistence. Purity put up a token fight, then simply sagged forward and let Patton pull him into an embrace. 

Purity started to sob then, wretched, wracking hiccups. He pulled at Patton, desperate and rough, and Patton closed his own eyes and bore it.

Patton simply held his other half. Rocked him a little, and when Purity finally started to calm he pushed him back just far enough to kiss his forehead. 

And then Patton did what needed to be done.

"I forgive you," he said as he cupped his lesser self's cheeks, "I forgive you."

Purity opened his eyes, and they were Thomas's, human and brown and beautiful. He smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

And then he was gone. Dissolving away to motes of mingled shadow and light that swirled through the air.

Patton watched them flicker and dance, and wished he could feel something more than numbness.

He startled when a hand squeezed his shoulder. Patton looked up at Janus and answered the unvoiced question in the other side's furrowed brow. "By accepting forgiveness, he admitted that he needed it."

You can't forgive the pure. And if Purity wasn't pure, then Purity...wasn't.

The motes were starting to settle. They drifted down to cover Patton like a blanket of light. He smiled when he felt their warmth.

"Patton?" Janus asked, and he sounded frightened.

'It'll be okay,' Patton wanted to tell him.

But the light flared bright, and Patton was unmade.

* * *

Patton woke in slow stages.

It took him a long moment to understand that he was tucked up in his bed. He knew because his plushies were around him. Even Butterbean, with his fraying smile and scuffed button eyes.

It took him even longer to realize he wasn't alone.

Janus sat on a chair beside the bed, leaning forward to rest his head and arms on the mattress. He was snoring with a tiny whistling noise and drooling across his own glove. 

Patton giggled, but the position didn't look comfortable and was sure to strain the other side's neck. A gentle nudge made Janus snort and jerk his head up.

"I wasn't sleeping!" he yelped, then narrowed his eyes when Patton laughed at him. "Yes, hilarious," he growled, scrubbing at his chin with his dry hand.

He went on to straighten his hat and tug at his caplet and tidy his hair, and Patton waited patiently. He knew Janus well enough by now to know how the man acted when he was flustered.

"A bit of warning next time," Janus gripped when he was finally finished preening, "A head's up that you intend to pass out would be appreciated. I assure you that lugging your carcass back up here was an utter **delight**."

Still, Janus was gentle as he helped Patton shift himself up to lean against the headboard. "How **are** you feeling, Patton?"

Patton wiggled in an attempt to get comfortable. "I'm..." He hesitated and tried to take stock, because the truth was he wasn't sure. His back hurt, but he could feel the wound was knitting itself. Sides healed quickly, and Janus's burns were already raw pink lines instead of blackened blisters. 

He was tired, but it wasn't the soul-deep, ruinous exhaustion of before. Physically (if that was even the word for it), Patton was on the mend. 

"...I'm sad," he decided, "Purity...he came from me. It wasn't his fault that he was what he was."

The hate he had felt was gone, leaving only grief and deep melancholy. Janus hesitated, then seemed to come to a sudden decision. He stood and twisted to sit down on the bed beside Patton. He very carefully avoided looking at him, staring resolutely into some middle distance. Patton smiled and was quick to snuggle in, grin widening when Janus's arm came around him.

"It wasn't your fault either," Janus said.

"...I know." And maybe he did, or if he didn't know it now, he felt that he would later. "And I know that he needed...he would have hurt Thomas. But he was a part of me, and now..."

Janus did look down at him then, and how had Patton never noticed the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled? 

"He still is a part of you," Janus told him.

Patton stiffened at that, and Janus was quick to brush away his worry with a wave of his hand. "Oh, not the toxic purity culture nonsense or religious hypocrisy,” he said, “But just like the rest of us, Purity wasn't all bad. He wanted to protect Thomas, to keep him sheltered and safe. There was good in him, and that good came back to you."

He really did have a lovely smile, with a funny little teasing twist at the corner of it. "Or at least I'm assuming. I don't know how else you would explain these," Janus went on, and tugged gently on Patton's feathers.

Slowly, very slowly, Patton pulled away from Janus and turned his head to the side. 

It wasn't that he hadn't been aware of them. Some part of him had known from the instant he woke up. His mind had simply refused to acknowledge the new reality, at least until Janus had forced the issue.

Patton had wings.

They were a little bigger than Purity's had been, and a soft, warm gray instead of white, with darker barring near the tips. Patton reached out tentatively, running the stiff pinions between his fingers. 

"I don't..." His voice was shaking. "Does this mean I'm like him?"

"Oh, completely." The sarcasm was so thick, so blatant, that Patton didn't have a second of doubt as to Janus's true intent. "Cut from the same cloth. There's not a single, glaringly obvious difference between you."

He tugged at Patton's gray feathers again, snorting when Patton aimed a swat at him. "So what do they mean, then, Mr. Smarty-Snek?"

He was a little surprised when Janus seemed to soften a bit, his twisty little smirk fading to a quieter sort of smile. "I had an opportunity to consider that while you were wasting my time napping," he said, and leaned across Patton to lift something from the bedside table. "And then I saw this, and I think the answer is actually rather self explanatory."

He held out the offering. Patton lifted it slowly, tracing his fingers across the worn cover. Janus nodded.

"You only want to protect us and keep us warm and safe," he said, and Patton smiled at the faded picture of the kindly gray goose sheltering a motley collection of critters under her wings. 

But Janus wasn't done. "But you're also fierce enough to defend us when you need you.” He tapped the picture of the goose. “Everyone knows you don't mess with one of these hellions."

Patton poked him in the side to make him squawk, then sighed and snuggled back in against him. For a long moment they simply sat together in silence. Patton knew that soon he would have to face the other sides and tell them everything that had happened. For now, he stared down at the book in his hands, and thought of love, and faith, and purity, and loss. 

Finally he smiled. "Hey, Janus?"

"....yes?" There was caution there, and Patton supposed he deserved it.

"I guess now you can say I really am a silly goose," Patton said, and when the pillow hit him in the face and puffed out its own feathers he only laughed.

Worth it.

  
  
  


Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


End file.
